1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collection and recycling unit for used containers. More particularly, the invention is concerned with the collection and recycling of containers made of glass, plastic and different types of metals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, machines for recycling used containers mainly operated automatically to collect and recycle either in a single or a combined operation, as well as using different operational compartments, for used glass and plastic bottles and metal containers, metal cans and similar items. The devices heretofore permitted a centralization and unification of various differentiated collecting points of waste materials which can be recovered, such as, for instance, those waste materials connected with the distribution of liquid foodstuffs, where the ability exists of recovering the used plastic and metal containers.
In many instances, at present, these containers are thrown away together with solid urban waste, thus scattering and destroying a possible or potential source of energy connected with the material from which the containers are made and to provide a theoretical economic residuary value. To all of the aforesaid, it is necessary to add and to include the heavy problems and deleterious effect in connection with the surrounding area that are at present caused by the elimination of these containers, both from a sight point of view as well as from the point of view of cleanliness.